


Food fights n Showers

by HardiganCaptain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Showertime fun, chubby!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for oh-hes-the-best and thetattooedliar. Because they are my fellow kinkers who love the hell out of Chubby!Eames. And apparently showers. So yes. This had to be done, no you don't have to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food fights n Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Food fights are great until it comes time to clean up, just looking at the spatters of food on the walls makes you twinge, your shoulders tight. Still you wouldn't have given this up for anything. Eames' sour expression had bothered you for hours, the stilted conversation leaving you frustrated, until it had boiled over and you'd thrown a rather large piece of chocolate cake at his chest. There wasn't a thing left on the table that could be described as edible so you'd taken it upon yourselves to lick each other clean.

Impatiently tugging his shirt from his pants had made the bits of chocolate cake that had escaped into his button up shirt slide down his chest and stomach. You can still feel the bit of mashed potato that he'd tangled into your hair, the small bit of carrot sticking to your cheek. Scraping your teeth over the round expanse of his stomach you leave little white lines amidst the chocolate smear.

Laughing he rolls you through the mess that surrounds the table, the only clean spot you can see is the bridge of his nose and you swipe a bit of gravy that's pooling on the carpet near you with your fingers to put it there. He blinks at you in surprise, a drop of it hanging from his nose.

“Alright, you imp, that's enough of that.” A firm swat has you laughing, his hands on your waist to push you off him. “We're a bloody disaster and I, at least, am going to go get a shower.”

Resting back on your elbows you watch him stand and stretch, the curve of his spine pushing out his stomach as you lift a leg to trail your toes over his thigh. Lightly batting your foot away he grins down at you, tutting softly under his breath.

“I will not be responsible for a bit of sweets getting in your naughty bits, now behave.”

His hand reaches down to you, grabbing your wrist and yanking you to your feet. Your foot slips on a bit of roast, losing your balance, falling against him. Wrapping your arms around his neck, your head tilts back for a kiss as your fingers trail lightly through the mess on his shoulders. Letting out a soft sound of frustration he gives a quick peck, then another, before his arms wrap around you and lift you. The curve of his belly rests lightly on your thighs, his legs moving beneath you as he carries you towards the bathroom.There's a few stumbles, smears along the wall of the hallway, before you finally make it into the bathroom. Pressing you against the shower door he reaches inside to turn on the water, his mouth not leaving yours, tongue swiping along your teeth to tease you.

You're not expecting him to push you into the shower fully clothed, the boiling hot water making you gasp until his broad shoulders protect you from most of the spray as he steps into the stall. His hands are skimming your waist until dipping down into your back pants pockets to pull you close. His teeth sharp on your jaw, your shirt yanked over your head to hit the shower wall with a loud splat. Your pants are harder, the close fitting denim hard to move, his hands rolling them down your thighs in sharp tugs and jerks.

Laughing your fingers fumble with the small buttons on his shirt, popping the last few loose to push it off his shoulders. Your teeth sink into the muscle of his shoulder, fingers trailing down his chest to light needle the soft mound of his belly. You can feel the thick hard layer of muscle beneath it but it's the soft giving flesh that makes you rake your nails over the skin. The soft hiss from above your head has you doing it again, your fingers dipping beneath the shelf of his stomach to undo his belt and slacks.

He's full and heavy in your hand as you stroke him, licking at the watered down chocolate that's trickling over his chest and stomach. The gritty feel of food being further mashed in your hair makes you grin as you squeeze tightly, his fingers tangling in your hair.

The shower wall becomes very intimate with the front of you very quickly, his hand pressing between your shoulder blades as the other grips your hip to pull you back. Despite the desperate grip of his fingers he slides in slowly, the curve of his stomach brushing over your ass as he does so. You can't help the moan that falls from your lips, the shameless way you push yourself back to try and get him to move faster.

It doesn't seem to matter what you do, water falling on your back like rain from his upper body as he continues the slow steady glide. Your knuckles hurt from how they're curling against the cold linoleum, trying to scratch at a wall where your nails slip off the surface. Each thrust has his stomach dragging against your lower back, the angle of each thrust sharp.

“Eames, please...”

The last thing you expected was for him to pull out entirely, his hands sliding along your back to cup your hips before pulling you to stand up straight. The language you throw in his face as he grins at you would make your grandmother faint, angry quick scratches mar his shoulders as he falls back under the assault.

“Get clean, we can finish later.”

“Now. Right now.” you whine, rubbing against him shamelessly.

“No,” the bastard has the audacity to laugh as he pours a large dollop of shampoo onto your hair. “Get clean or I swear I'll wank off here in the shower and you can take care of yourself.”

Your low mutterings as you slowly work the food out of your hair makes him chuckle as he slowly lathers his body soap over his arms and shoulders. If he'd been paying attention, if he'd taken a moment to think of the consequences of his actions, he wouldn't have turned around to give the expanse of his back to you. The soft curve of his torso meeting his waist catches your eye as you press against him to get beneath the spray. Tiny rivulets of suds trickling over his muscles as he works the lather over his shoulders. Grabbing the body wash you slowly work it in your hands before spreading your palms across his back, smoothing over the planes of muscle before digging your fingers in to the knots you find.

“-.... Behave yourself.” his voice is low with warning, glancing over his shoulder at you.

The smile you send him makes him narrow his eye before slowly rinsing the lather off. Tugging at his upper arm you silently demand he turn around, your fingers slowly trailing over his chest, nails catching on his nipples causing him to drag in a sharp breath. Ignoring the low grumble in his chest you grab the body wash and pour a large amount onto the round curve of his stomach, watching it slowly roll down until gravity moves it faster.

“Stop right there, you are not-”

Your palm catches it, sliding up and around to cup the convex flesh under your hand with a soft sound in your throat. He's so warm, there's so much of him to-

“I can clean myself thanks,” there's a rough edge to his voice, a rasp to it you recognize as you slide the lather down to the soft skin between his belly and thighs. A sharp hitch in his breath when you press there, smoothing your hands over the indent before moving back to finish covering his stomach in the old spice lather.

“You are a right rotten tease!”

Pecking his lips, you slide around him carefully to fully rinse your hair. A noise of surprise escapes you when warm fingers slide over your ribs, palms smoothing over the skin before moving to cup the underside of your breasts. The gentle tweak of your nipples makes you cry out, the slick slide of his stomach against your back makes your knees weak.You don't even notice his hands are lathered until one slides up your throat lightly trailing a finger over the skin behind your ear. His lips slide over the clean skin of your neck, chasing the bubbles the water rinses over your shoulder.

“Oh God, can you just-” you can feel the tip of him prodding at the curve of your ass, his fingers skimming down your stomach to scratch at your thighs. “Eames!!”

“You're right, you're right, I said after.”

Turning you both he slips under the spray and quickly brushes the suds away with the help of the water pounding down. Your eyes narrow at him as he steps out and nonchalantly begins to towel himself off, lifting a foot to follow.

“Rinse. Then bed.”

“I'm going to be dirty in a moment anyways why don't you just-”

“Rinse!”

Groaning you step under the spray and quickly rinse your self off, diving out of the shower and following him to the bedroom. Tackling him from behind you straddle his thighs and sink your teeth into the subtle curve of his waist. He's earned more than that after the way he teased you in the shower but he's already tossing you off with a quick twist of his hips.

“Jesus! Get off me you hell cat!!” his hand rubs the bite, staring at you bewildered. “What the hell was that all ab-”

Straddling him, you raise an eyebrow, slowly impaling yourself on the thick erection that had been curved over his stomach. Your back arches, hands holding onto his shins as you experimentally roll your hips on his. It takes a few gos but you finally find the angle you want, his stomach brushing lightly along your clit as you roll. It's so much better when he's on top, the firm mass dragging over it until you scream but this is good enough, your breathing shallow as whines begin to rise from your throat.

He props himself on his elbows, his full lower lip caught beneath his teeth as he watches you, his eyes widening when you let out a choked gasp. Just that little change in angle has his cock moving in shallow strokes, his stomach pressing more firmly against you. His name is ripped from your throat when you orgasm, your thighs squeezing, grinding down. A hushed expletive rolls off his tongue as he comes, his fingers tangling in the bed sheets as he lifts his hips to meet yours.

You fall backwards on his legs, your arms too shaky to hold you up any longer. Thoughtfully he straightens your legs for you, his fingers lightly tracing your calves as you lay panting. As he sits up, his stomach brushes across your groin and you all but fall off the bed in your attempt to get it away from the too sensitive area.

“Hush, c'mere you.” grabbing your arm he drags you up the bed, resting his chin on your hair as you lift your leg to rest your knee on his stomach. His hand slowly trails along your thigh, fingers dipping into the crease of your knee before moving up again. Moving closer you tuck your head into the bend of his shoulder, your fingers tracing the tattoos on his chest until you fall asleep.


End file.
